Unexpected
by Fierce1
Summary: HUGE update! Is almost a totally brand new story, more fluff! New and improved (you get the idea). Aragorn gets an unexpected surprise at Helm's Deep. Read to find out what it is!


Note: These characters are not mine, but I wish they were. One can only dream :(

"Open the gate!!"

The cry shattered through the night air. An army of elves marched through the gates, bows in hand, clad in purple cloaks and battle armor.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, who heard the cry, ran outside with his two companions Legolas and Gimli. They peered over the wall, with the exception of Gimli who grumbled about his height, and stared down in disbelief at the elven army.

They all ran down and Aragorn greeted Haldir with a friendly hug. He couldn't have been more happy. There was finally hope in defeating Saruman's army.

A few hours after the arrival of the elves, Aragorn and his soldiers, both mortal and elven, were in battle with Saruman's horrid Uruk army.

Aragorn fought his way through the crowd of Uruks, stabbing each one that was in his way.

He finally found an opening through the crowd, just in time to see a young elven soldier become wounded by an arrow in his stomach. The elf's cloak was still over his head so his face was hidden, but a lock of wavy black hair escaped through the hood and Aragorn's eyes widened.

"No. It can't be...it cannot be her...I told her to move on," Aragorn thought to himself.

He fought his way over to the injured soldier, who was slumped unconscious in a corner, his hand on his stomach. After a few minutes of slaying Uruks, he finally reached the soldier. He lifted up the hood and gasped at what he saw.

It was Arwen.

She was unconscious, but deep pain was embedded in her face. Aragorn picked her up, gently as to not hurt her, and rushed her over to the Healing House (A/N ok, i don't know if their was a healing house in Helm's Deep, but their is in this story, so please dont flame me on it or bring it 2 my attention, because I already know)

He laid her on a bed and he began to gather herbs from the healers. She began to stir, and her deep grey eyes slowly opened. Her sight was blurry at first and all she saw was a dark shape, but it soon focused into Aragorn, her one true love. She gave a weak smile and tried to say his name, but she was too weak to do so.

Aragorn heard the soft sound of her voice and turned around, seeing that she was awake. He rushed to her side, his eyes filled with fear and worry.

"Arwen, what are you doing here? I told you, you have to move on," Aragorn said, his voice starting to choke up at the bitter memory of it all.

Arwen shook her head, and using all the strength she had, she spoke to him.

"I...I bound myself to you in Lorien. I won't leave you," she replied weakly.

Aragorn sighed and smoothed back her hair. "I know Arwen. But an elf and a mortal, it just cannot be."

She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Aragorn, I love you. I will not leave..." She cried out in pain, her wound was bleeding a bit heavier. Aragorn grabbed the herbs that he had and chewed their leaves, then took them out of his mouth and placed them on her wound. The herbs began to work quickly and Arwen was out of pain within half an hour.

Aragorn sat by her side, not wanting to leave her. Arwen took his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips. Aragorn smiled warmly at her. She looked up at him.

"Aragorn," she began. "Do you still love me?"

Aragorn sighed and placed his hand on the side of her face, stroking her soft skin with his thumb moving back and forth. He then leaned over and kissed her gently and sweetly on her soft lips.

"With all of my mortal heart," he answered, smiling at her.

"Then why do you want me to move on?" she asked.

Aragorn's smile faded and he looked down. "I wanted to save you from a mortal fate. I do not want you to die for me."

Arwen looked up at him, love and compassion shining for him in her eyes. "Aragorn, I will die either way. If you pushed me away, I would die of a broken heart. Please Aragorn, I don't want to leave you. I want to spend the last years of my life with you, only you."

Aragorn felt tears in his eyes at her words. He smiled at her, a tear falling down his cheek. "I don't want you to leave me either. Arwen, will you stay with me and become my wife?"

Arwen also had tears falling from her cheeks as she nodded her head. "Yes Aragorn. Yes, I will."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening their kiss.

It was now clear to both of them the doom that Arwen had taken upon herself. But death mattered not to them, the only thing that did was that they would wake up each morning in each others arms, for the rest of their years on this earth.

A/N Finally!! I've been meaning to update this story for a long time, as I consider it one of the worst stories that I've ever written, but now I like it -! Please leave me some nice reviews, you know, that purple box on the bottom left corner that says submit. Just click on that and write something nice for me to read!! Thankie!!!


End file.
